


Human Behaviour

by Cerberusia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Forced to Seduce Rapist, Knotting, M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: "What you don't understand," Sendak said, "is that your life is no longer your own. You are the Champion because I call you by that name; you have your new arm because it is my gift to you. Imadeyou."





	Human Behaviour

"What you don't understand," Sendak said, "is that your life is no longer your own. You are the Champion because I call you by that name; you have your new arm because it is my gift to you. I _made_ you."

Shiro, compelled to kneel by a sentry's lance at his throat, stared up at him with hot hatred in his heart. He knew that Sendak could see his anger in his face, and didn't care. His blouson was soaked with green-yellow ichor from his latest opponent - the same that had sprayed up his neck and cheek. It was disgusting, but at least it wasn't corrosive, unlike the blood of some species that Shiro had fought.

Sendak's voice purred on:

"Look what you've done already with the gift I made to you. You ripped out that Ushartan's liver, all but tore him to shreds - such a bloodthirsty creature you are. I have only made it easier for you to sate your lust for gore."

Shiro gritted his teeth. As far as everyone else on this godforsaken alien station knew, he was an unexpectedly bloodthirsty gladiator who won fights through cunning more than brute force. This was his primary attraction, and Shiro was well aware that it kept him not only alive, but well-fed and slightly more comfortably housed than the other gladiators. This was the persona he had crafted; he would not break it just to contradict Sendak. But it rankled him deeply that he had to kneel here and listen to the alien commander argue that he was doing Shiro a _favour_ by enabling his supposed bloodlust.

"And yet…" Sendak studied him. Shiro tried not to let show how the alien yellow gaze made him feel like an insect pinned to a piece of card. They were in Sendak's quarters on the flagship, the walls covered by red and purple hangings and the floor by the hide of some animal with vivid blue and green fur. The clashing colours were nauseating.

"Leave us," Sendak commanded the guards. They left. Sendak waited until the loud clattering of their boots had been muffled by the door before he spoke again.

"You were brought in," he said, in a tone that might almost be called _casual_ , "with two other members of your species. One younger, one much older - father and son. I understand that you were separated early on when they were not selected to be gladiators. Would you care to know what has become of them?"

Sendak had caught him. Shiro wanted more than anything else to find the Holts. How had Sendak known? Guesswork, maybe; or information from the Holts themselves, assuming that they were still alive.

Sendak's smirk grew.

"Of course you would." He leaned forward just a little, the better to make eye-contact with Shiro, who was still kneeling on the floor. "I'm not prepared to bargain with you, Shiro. But I am willing to offer some _inducement_."

"What do you want." There would be a price, and it would almost certainly be paid in blood. What further depravity could Sendak put him to? Assassination, maybe. Sendak seemed like a creature who might prefer his enemies disposed of permanently.

Sendak said, simply:

"Strip." The leer on his alien face revealed exactly what purpose he wished to put Shiro to. Shiro had been right, it would be a price paid in blood - his own.

Shiro didn't move. Every fiber of his being revolted from the idea of letting this creature rape him.

"Don't you want infomation on your compatriots? I promise you, I'll gladly reveal it. But first you'll have to do a service for me. _Strip_."

Shiro held up his manacled hands. With a touch of Sendak's mechanical arm, the restraints fell away; likewise the ones on his ankles. Sendak had to lean in very close to get to those, and Shiro was briefly overwhelmed by the musky, animal smell of his fur.

At least, Shiro thought, he could take off the blouson, soiled with his opponent's foul-smelling blood. He lifted it over his head fastidiously, trying not to let any of the chartreuse blood touch his hair. They were bathed only infrequently in the cells.

"Throw it on the floor," Sendak instructed. Shiro, thinking of Petrucchio's instruction to Kate, did so. "Keep going," Sendak encouraged him. "Or do you prefer to drag things out to tease me?"

Hating Sendak with every fiber of his being, Shiro started to remove his bodysuit. There was a hidden seam at the front which parted under pressure, and he could feel Sendak's avid gaze on his revealed chest.

"Your species is so unusually interesting," Sendak remarked idly. "I would have expected all that bare, hairless skin to be disgusting, but instead I find it quite… _appealing_."

Shiro shrugged the bodysuit from his shoulders, and untangled his arms from the sleeves with tense jerks. He was stripped to the waist now, and Sendak was eyeing his exposed torso with a mixture of lust and curiosity.

"Do the males of your species nurse the young too? The scientists are quite sure you're viviparous…" There was an edge of excitement to Sendak's voice that unnerved Shiro, and he fought the urge to cover his nipples like a scandalised maiden. Since some reply seemed necessary, he said gruffly,

"No. They're just there, we all have them."

"Hm, we'll see." Shiro didn't dare ask how 'we' would 'see' whether or not he could lactate. "The rest, Shiro."

His soft boots had been taken off him before he had been taken to the commander's quarters, so there was nothing stopping Shiro from easing down the bodysuit to remove it totally. Nothing but his own fear and sense of impending humiliation. The bodysuit offered no real protection - Sendak's claws could tear through it like butter - but it was a psychological barrier, a prop for his dignity.

Sendak was still waiting, looming over him at relaxed parade rest. Who could afford to care about dignity when intelligence on his captured comrades was at stake? Shiro swallowed, and bent to finish stripping off the thin remnants of his pride.

The noise Sendak made wasn't one in the human repertoire; but it was clearly appreciative and lascivious.

"Are your genitals exposed in an appeasement display, or are they always like that? Just…dangling?" Sendak sounded very curious. Shiro guessed that Galra, being somewhere between feline and reptile, probably had genital sheaths. He hated Sendak the more for making him think of the Galra's genital arrangements.

"They're always like that." Don't let him, don't let him-

Shiro went rigid from his toes to his neck when Sendak stepped fowards and cupped his soft genitals in his clawed hand. His body trembled with the suppressed urge to get away.

"Delightful," Sendak purred. His yellow eyes seemed to glow even fiercer with excitement. "It's as if you're permanently ready for intercourse…and yet so vulnerable, with this always on show." He caressed Shiro's cock like a buyer inspecting glass. Shiro shuddered.

As if reluctant, Sendak let go. He was still so close to Shiro that the magnetic pulse of his mechanical arm made the hairs on Shiro's own arms stand up.

"You're so _pliable_ when you have reason to be. Isn't this easier?"

Shiro gritted his teeth again.

With an insouciant air, Sendak removed his armour. He wasn't much less physically imposing without it. Shiro watched intently as each piece was unbuckled and discarded. One day the knowledge of how Galra armour worked might be useful for an escape.

Underneath the armour, Sendak was bulky and covered in purple fur, like his ears. His powerful chest showed scar tissue towards the shoulder of his replaced arm; Shiro could guess that the original had been more or less blown off. His penis was unsheathed to reveal that it was red and alarmingly huge - far bigger than a normal human's. At a guess, Shiro would have said that it more closely resembled a dog's equipment. It, and the large testicles behind it, horrified him almost more than Sendak's glowing yellow eyes. As Shiro watched, a little more of it slid out of Sendak's sheath.

"Don't be alarmed," Sendak purred, laughter in his voice. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I'm told your species are quite _flexible_."

Flexible was one word for it. Shiro was still sure that if Sendak tried to put that inside him, he would tear. It was ridiculous: it simply wouldn't fit. Unfortunately, Sendak didn't look like he agreed.

Abruptly, Sendak flung himself down on the raised platform that Shiro had presumed to be a bed, being set against the wall and covered with soft-looking fabrics and furs. He sprawled there, knees spread to reveal his erect cock, waiting for Shiro.

"Let's make it interesting," said Sendak. "How much do you _want_ information? Prove it to me. Show some… _enthusiasm_."

Essentially, he was being told not to submit to the Galra commander, but seduce him. Shiro gritted his teeth and fought the ludicrous urge to ask for a brief explanation of Galra sexual habits and customs first. Sendak looked so smug, reclining on the fur-covered bed, and Shiro longed to just _go_ for him. It would be so satisfying to physically fight the Galra commander at last. Shiro wanted to go for his eyes first.

But that wouldn't get him information about the current whereabouts of the Holts. More likely, it would make him dead. He approached the bed, and the naked Galra on it, with trepidation. Sendak's erection seemed no less threatening up close: Shiro was pretty sure it was still increasing in size. He felt ridiculous, more like he was about to enter single combat with the Galra than perform sexual acts on him.

He forced himself to move closer and closer, until he was standing between Sendak's spread legs. The Galra commander radiated body heat.

"Don't be shy," Sendak purred. Shiro wondered if the size of Galra testicles made it hurt more if they were hit. He hoped so. After a moment of careful deliberation, he drew up his knee and crawled into Sendak's lap. In this position, there was no way to avoid Sendak's erection: Shiro straddled the shaft and felt it throb hotly against his thigh.

Their faces were now very close. Sendak was still smirking. Did Galra kiss? The teeth, and the fact that Sendak hadn't yet tried it on him, suggested they didn't. But Shiro didn't know what else Galra foreplay might consist of. He didn't even want to know, the same way he hadn't wanted to know what he now knew about Galra genitalia - but as ridiculous as the whole situation was, it would help him get information on the Holts.

So, as little as he wanted to put his mouth anywhere near Sendak's, he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

As he had thought, the Galra didn't kiss. Sendak's mouth parted easily under his, but without any indication of purpose.

"A habit of your species?" Sendak looked intrigued when Shiro pulled back. "What more to it is there? Show me."

So Shiro leaned back in and showed him. When he licked Sendak's lower lip, Sendak copied him. When he pressed his tongue into Sendak's mouth, Sendak's rough tongue willingly met his. _I'm teaching an alien naval commander how to kiss_ , Shiro thought, with a touch of hysterics.

"Mm," Sendak purred when he pulled back again. "What a _stimulating_ sexual habit for your species to have…I suppose it must be those blunt teeth." One of his huge hands came to rest, fingers spread, on Shiro's back. "Let me guess: you engage in oral sex as well."

Shiro reluctantly agreed that this was indeed a common sexual practice among humans. If Sendak demanded that he demonstrate the technique, he was afraid that he might not be able to bring himself to do it.

But Sendak just said,

"Hmm." And he leaned in for another kiss.

It got easier, was the frightening thing. The second time, Shiro found it easier to meet Sendak's open mouth with his, to lick the inside of his lower lip and nip teasingly - rather harder than he would have at a human's mouth. Sendak's erection still pulsed under his thigh like a threat, but Shiro delivered the best kiss he knew how to give, and encouraged Sendak to return it. He could feel Sendak learning, mimicking what Shiro showed him.

It wasn't easy to enjoy it, but Shiro knew that if he could somehow relax into the role, this would go much easier. But at what price? What was his self-respect worth?

_Not as much as the Holts._

He risked reaching around Sendak to clutch at the commander's back. The fur there was sleek and close-lying, like a cat's, and Shiro could feel the muscle underneath the skin. After a protracted moment, he dared to edge one hand's fingers into the thicker ruff of fur at the nape of Sendak's neck. He scratched with his nails like he would pet a dog or cat, and Sendak made a purring noise into his mouth. At least, Shiro hoped it was a purr, and not a growl.

He found himself seized in turn in Sendak's uncompromising embrace. The large clawed hand on his back pulled him closer, and the other cupped his ass. For a heart-stopping moment Sendak lifted him without apparent effort, to resettle Shiro more comfortably in his lap. Sendak continued to kiss him deeply, as if - in any human, Shiro would describe Sendak's technique as making love to his mouth. It made it a little easier for Shiro to pretend that he was doing this of his own free will.

It was harder to pretend when Sendak picked him up again and rolled them so that he was lying underneath Sendak on the bed. The furs didn't smell like Earth animals; they smelled mainly like Sendak. Shiro tried not to tense as Sendak began to lick his neck with his rough tongue. Those sharp teeth were uncomfortably close to his carotid artery. Sendak loomed over him, and one furry ear filled his field of vision. It twitched like a cat's, and Shiro had hysterical visions of scritching behind it.

Sendak worked his way down to Shiro's collarbones, sparing a moment to dip his tongue curiously in the hollow of his throat.

"Your sweat tastes salty," he announced. "I like it."

This led Shiro to wonder how Galra sweat tasted. Metallic? Sweet? Furthermore, how _did_ furred Galra sweat? Through their palms?

But Sendak was lapping his way down Shiro's chest, sparing a moment to tongue curiously at his nipples, and Shiro couldn't focus on xenobiological curiosity when he was afraid that Sendak's intentions were to try some human sexual customs for himself. Sendak's rough tongue felt good on his sensitive nipples, and he felt ashamed when Sendak noticed his reaction and did it again.

_That's good_ , he told himself, _you need to make yourself enjoy this. Or at least make him think you're enjoying it._ Still he felt the urge to cover up when Sendak's attention to his chest made his dick start to swell.

Sendak was similarly curious about the line of hair beneath Shiro's navel, but quickly moved on - and down. Shiro shuddered as Sendak investigated the crease of his hip and the thin, sensitive skin there. His whole body was buzzing, sensitised by Sendak's tongue. Was he really going to-

He did. Sendak's mouth was hot, and his tongue on the tip of Shiro's dick made Shiro want both to arch away and to arch into it. Sendak took his time, exploring Shiro's genitals with his mouth. He opened his mouth to let it lie on his tongue, taking a little more in at a time. Shiro lay on the bed tense and nervy, mind preoccupied with thoughts of Sendak's gleaming pointed teeth. But his cock swelled and stiffened further in Sendak's careful mouth. How long had it been since anyone had done this for him? More than months, years. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Sendak lapped carefully at Shiro's genitals: not only his stiffening cock, but also his balls. It felt good, and Shiro hated that it felt good. Sparks of pleasure ran up and down his spine, gathering in a tense knot in his abdomen. Sendak was treating him very tenderly. Shiro almost wished he'd be rough and uncaring: then he could yell and fight to his heart's content, instead of feeling constrained to lie there and _take_ the commander's unwanted attentions. He was pretty sure that Sendak knew that, and that Shiro's pretense only excited him more.

Sendak's long, flexible tongue left off its delicate probing of the sensitive head of Shiro's cock to lick a trail down the shaft, down over his balls, down to…

"Hey!" Shiro protested, or tried to. He made a small spluttery noise instead. His automatic attempt to get away from the sensation only gave Sendak better access. He'd never done this, nobody had ever done this to him, it always looked ridiculous in porn, and it felt _bizarre_. Tongues didn't _go_ there. He told himself all these things as his thighs shook with strain and he tried in vain to deny that Sendak's hot, wet, agile tongue flicking over his asshole and beginning to probe inside was making his body light up in ways he'd never realised it could.

Sendak made a soft rumbling noise, like a laugh or a growl. He took hold of Shiro's thighs and pushed them up, forcing him to bend his knees further, putting him on show. His rough fingers stroked over Shiro's skin curiously. Shiro was trembling and he couldn't make himself stop. It was hateful, hateful, but it was the most intimate touch he'd experienced from another person for a long time, even before his captivity.

Sendak came up smiling. His eyes seemed to glow a little more with satisfaction.

"I thought you'd like that," he said, continuing to pet Shiro's thighs. "Most do."

More than anything, Shiro wished that Sendak would stop making his body react like this. It was ridiculous - he was an alien, how could he know what humans enjoyed in sex? But he was playing with Shiro's body, paying attention to it like any of the handful of men Shiro had slept with - better, in fact. And Sendak could tell. He could hardly avoid noticing Shiro's erection, which his spread legs so neatly exposed to the Galra commander's view.

Still smirking, Sendak slithered off the bed, revealing his nakedness once more. Sendak's erection seemed to have grown even bigger since Shiro had last seen it. It tapered at the end and swelled at the base, and as Shiro watched it oozed a thick stream of precome that ran down the side. If he looked closely, he thought he could see it throbbing. It was disgusting and fascinating.

"That - that won't fit," Shiro croaked. He knew the rules of the game involved him being cooperative, outright seductive even, but that _wouldn't fit._

"Have faith, Shiro." Sendak's smile showed fangs. "I think you'll find that you can accomodate it, with just the right preparation and _incentive._ "

Shiro understood a threat when he heard one. That was _You'll do it and pretend to like it._

"I can make it easier," Sendak continued. "Here, get up-" Shiro scrambled up to let Sendak recline on the bed, but was caught immediately by Sendak's claws before he could move a safe distance away. Sendak pulled Shiro back to straddle his pelvis, giving him the opportunity to knee the Galra commander in various sensitive places. He didn't take it, and felt like a coward, but a sensible one.

After a moment of scrambling, Shiro found himself facing the rest of the room, on his knees and hovering over Sendak's cock. The implications were obvious.

"This is the best position for one so inexperienced as you," Sendak assured him. Shiro wanted to see what was going on behind him, but was also grateful not to have to look into Sendak's frightening, inhuman eyes

Something wet touched his hole, and Shiro automatically tried to flinch away. Sendak's grip on his hip stopped him.

"Shhh, shhh." The soothing noise had an edge of mockery. "I know you're shy…"

Sendak was apparently constructing some kind of nervous virgin fantasy scenario. Not that it was entirely fantasy: Shiro had never had sex with a Galra or anyone comparatively hung, and he was extremely nervous about it.

The pressure against his hole grew stronger, and Shiro gritted his teeth as what had to be the head of Sendak's dick started to enter him. It wasn't bad yet - smaller than most human penises, even. But he'd seen the whole thing, and he knew what was coming. Right now it just felt strange, like it always did at the start.

"Good, good," encouraged Sendak. Shiro stayed very still as the Galra commander eased more of his cock inside him. Galra obviously produced much more precome than humans, because the thing was slickly coated in the stuff. His own cock, perversely, throbbed. That was good, he told himself: being aroused would make him more relaxed, and Sendak would treat it as part of the fantasy. But it felt ridiculous, like his own body responded better to Sendak's touches than to his own mind's apprehension and disgust.

Sendak rocked his hips a little, making his erection slide smoothly in and out of Shiro's hole. This was fine, this was bearable. Shiro kept his breathing and slow and even as he could. He'd never taken anything this big before, but about half of Sendak's cock had to be inside him by now, and he could take the rest.

But it just kept coming, as Shiro's thighs lowered by increments and Sendak fed more cock into him though he was already full. How much was left? In this position, Shiro couldn't see anything, not even between his own legs. That was almost certainly why Sendak had chosen it. All he saw when he looked down was his own stiff cock, and his shaking thighs.

"Is it good?" Sendak crooned behind him. Shiro knew the correct answer:

"Yes," he croaked, "it's good." He had to swallow his saliva before proceeding with the lie: "I want more, please, give-" His voice gave out into a thin whine as Sendak forced more of his cock inside him. It wasn't pain he felt, but something just on the edge of pain. Sendak's cock seemed to press against parts of his insides he hadn't known were there, and which weren't meant to be touched.

"Good boy," praised Sendak, with a mocking edge that said he knew exactly how Shiro felt, and was enjoying it. Shiro hated to give him the satisfaction. His own dick was bobbing as he sat down on Sendak's massive cock, the head spearing up into his guts until it felt like it was touching his internal organs. It felt weird and wrong and overwhelming, and for one awful, hysterical moment, he could feel the edge of tears in his throat.

"Nearly there," Sendak reassured him, as gentle as any boyfriend taking a virginity. Shiro gritted his teeth and forced himself to relax, slowly, muscle by muscle, like he'd been taught for going to sleep. Yet more of Sendak's erection slid into him, and he was going to heave or piss or burst or _something_ \- and then his ass touched short-furred skin. This was it: he'd taken all of Sendak's cock.

Shiro leaned forward and rested his head on Sendak's shoulder, panting. He didn't care about showing weakness: if Sendak wanted to play the considerate lover, Shiro would take it and be grateful that he hadn't just ripped his prisoner open.

"Ah, is it too much?" Sendak crooned, one clawed hand moving from Shiro's hip to stroke his hair. It was, but Shiro mumbled a denial into Sendak's warm fur. He took deep, slow breaths, and did his best not to tense up when Sendak shifted beneath him and jostled Shiro's insides. "Here, we'll take it slowly..."

And, true to his word, Sendak began to roll his hips slowly. Shiro, giving up the last vestiges of modesty, cried out. That had actually felt _good_ , and it frightened him. Sendak would have him complicit in his own degradation, and to Shiro's horror, it was working.

"Shh," Sendak soothed him cruelly. "I told you I could make it good." He rolled his hips again, and Shiro let out a gasp. His cock was straining between them. He'd hardly done this back on Earth - the couple of guys he'd dated had been more into oral and handjobs, and after a handful of disastrous experiences he'd given up on hookups - but he'd liked a finger up his ass when getting sucked, and the few times he'd got fucked, he'd pretty much howled the place down. The idea that he might be about to repeat that experience now was mortifying.

Sendak started to fuck him very shallowly, and in a way that under other circumstances Shiro might have described as 'sweetly'. Shiro tossed his head back and let Sendak move him like a rag doll, up and down with every lazy roll. Sendak's massive cock stroked inside him rather than punched, not quite too much but only on the edge. His prostate was being rubbed by its huge girth, and it felt like his erect cock was being stroked from the inside. _If this is it,_ Shiro thought hazily, _I can take this._

"It feels good, right?" The light touch of Sendak's clawtips to the back of Shiro's neck said the commander wanted an answer other than heavy breathing, so Shiro managed to get out,

"Yeah, it feels..." What did guys on Earth want to hear in dirty talk? "It feels so b-big," he settled on. Every guy liked being told he had a big dick. And Sendak had more reason to be proud than most. Unless he was considered underendowed for a Galra, which was a truly alarming thought.

Sendak did indeed like to be told he had a big dick, because he made a pleased low rumbling sound, and started to fuck Shiro a little harder. Being on top - well, in Sendak's lap - made it less overwhelming for Shiro, but it still felt like his internal organs were being massaged along with his prostate, which mixed the incredible sensations with some weird tingles. Shiro could guess that there was no point in asking Sendak to slow down again.

"Mm, you're so tight..." So Galra dirty talk was basically the same as human dirty talk. Good to know. Shiro let Sendak bounce him in his lap, everything balanced on the edge of complete, mind-blowing pleasure, and total, mind-blowing pain. It still felt weird, but holy shit, if Sendak kept doing that slow roll of his hisp that made Shiro feel every inch of his alien dick right where it felt best inside him, Shiro was going to come. He'd never come just from getting fucked, and even most guys who bottomed like they were professionals couldn't, but he really felt like he might come while speared on Sendak's giant cock, without ever taking his sweaty hands off Sendak's broad shoulders. Just another few minutes of this deep, slow fucking, and he'd be ready to go off.

"Enough teasing. I won't wait any longer," Sendak growled in his ear, and that was all the warning Shiro got before Sendak pulled him off his cock as easily as a fleshlight, and tossed him onto the bed. Shiro hardly had time to bounce before Sendak was rolling him over onto his belly and dragging his hips upwards. Shiro couldn't get his knees under him to get on all fours properly, so he tried to push himself up with his hands. But Sendak put one hand on the back of Shiro's neck as he plunged his engorged cock back inside him, and Shiro slumped to the bed with a cry. The new position put pressure on his hips and knees, and Sendak's dick felt massive and unyielding inside him.

Sendak didn't give him time or take it slow. He withdrew, his hand still on Shiro's neck; then started to fuck Shiro in earnest.

"Tell me how much you _like_ it." Sendak thrust into him cruelly, making Shiro let out a hoarse yell. The Galra commander's erection was too big, and he could barely stretch to accomodate it. It felt like he was being split apart.

" _Tell me_ ," Sendak insisted.

"I - I like it," Shiro gasped out, waves of pain rolling through him. "It feels so good, please…" Please, let it end.

"Don't worry," Sendak soothed, "there's more to come."

More of _what_? But Shiro could only moan in pain and pretend it was pleasure. Sendak was hammering him, stretching him inside beyond what he could possibly take. He would surely tear, bleed - but Sendak only continued to shove his enormous erection into Shiro's ass. Shiro could feel it throbbing inside him. That's Sendak's heartbeat, he thought. Assuming that the Galra's alien biology even accomodated a heart.

"Good, good," Sendak murmured breathlessly in his ear. Shiro twisted under him, unable to escape the discomfort of the too-large cock up his ass. He was making awful panting, whining noises, like the sound was being punched out of him by Sendak's cock, and he was powerless to stop it. It _hurt_.

He'd thought earlier that Sendak's genitalia had looked slightly canine. But he didn't connect the resemblance with the strange lump that pressed against his ass when Sendak thrust in and stayed there for a long moment, grinding his dick deep into Shiro. All the nerve endings in his ass lit up in pleasure and pain all at the same time, and Shiro made a loud, humiliating noise.

It took another minute of being fucked brutally into the bed to realise that the strange lump was _growing_.

Shiro thrashed weakly. He didn't know what it was: he just knew that he didn't want it going up his ass. Sendak, of course, simply pinned him hardly to the bed and laughed in his ear.

"Is it the first time you've felt a knot? You humans don't seem to have them." Sendak's hips slowed, but he kept fucking Shiro in hard, deep thrusts that felt like they were penetrating his organs. The weird, don't-touch-that feeling was back, but mixed with the physical ecstasy of a thorough dicking. Shiro squirmed unhappily in Sendak's unmerciful grasp. He wished his body would make its mind up.

"For us, the tie is the _pinnacle_ of sexual pleasure." Sendak's voice got growly, as if he were imagining it already. The knot at the base of Sendak's cock was still growing. Shiro struggled and scrabbled at the sheets

"The longer you wait, the bigger the knot will be," Sendak pointed out, licking and nuzzling at his ear and neck. "Unless, of course, you prefer a little pain…"

Sendak's idea of 'a little pain' made Shiro's stomach clench with fear.

"Please," he croaked, "p-put it in me." He prayed that Sendak wouldn't demand that he beg. He didn't think he could.

But Sendak must have been eager to tie with him, because he just said,

"Of course." Then he began to push in his knot.

If Shiro had thought taking the first part of Sendak's erection was unbearable, this was indescribable. The knot was the size of a baseball, and when it slowly stretched his ass wider and wider, Shiro felt tears leak from his eyes - not from pain, but as if there was no room for anything but Sendak's cock inside him. He muffled his helpless cries in the musty furs, pinned, impaled on Sendak's enormous cock, unable even to make words. The pressure was all-consuming.

When the widest point of the knot popped in, Shiro _screamed_.

"Good boy," Sendak panted in his ear. "Mm, you feel so wonderfully _tight_ inside." The knot was fully embedded in Shiro's ass now. He still couldn't speak, only make hoarse sobbing noises. The only thing tethering him to his body was the huge throbbing pressure of Sendak's cock inside him.

"Ah, Shiro…" Sendak was thrusting a little, constrained by his knot. Shiro could feel him shaking just a little above him, his thrusts losing rhythm. He fantasised, briefly, about somehow turning around and killing Sendak while he was distracted by orgasm - break his neck, gouge his eyes - but was crushed to the bed by Sendak's body and Sendak's tight embrace as the Galra commander let out a guttural growl in Shiro's ear, and came.

Sendak came, and came. Shiro could feel the spurts of alien semen washing into him, and it just kept coming. Shiro could hardly feel anything but the gush of Sendak's come and the aching in his own body. How much could Galra come? How much semen could Shiro's ass even contain? He was pinned so effectively by Sendak's weight that he couldn't even squirm.

The spurts of come in his ass slowed. Sendak made low contented noises into his neck and rubbed their cheeks together like a cat marking its territory. He smelled musky, and underneath that, alien. Tears pricked Shiro's eyes. He was a long way from home.

Sendak rolled them over onto their sides, without jostling the tie overmuch. Shiro let out an unhappy moan as the knot pulled at the rim of his ass, and Sendak licked and nuzzled his neck as if to soothe him.

Sendak stroked idly at Shiro's chest, his clawed fingers delicately circling his nipples.

"The skin here feels different," he rumbled in Shiro's ear. "Softer. I like it." Under other circumstances, Shiro would have liked the attention. He stayed very still and tried not to give Sendak the satisfaction of feeling him squirm.

But Sendak's questing hand moved downwards in a casually possessive way. He smoothed over Shiro's belly, pausing to feel his abdomen as if searching for the bulge of his own cock piercing Shiro's insides. Shiro twitched violently, which made Sendak chuckle and pin his arm more securely to his side. And then his hand slipped another inch...

"No!" Sendak was touching his erection now, the last humiliation. Despite his mind knowing that it was futile, Shiro's body strained for a long moment to get Sendak's fingers off the sensitive, exposed head of his cock.

"What would I be if I didn't satisfy my lover?" Sendak's clawed hand moved with a light touch, delicately exploring the shaft. "Your genitalia are so much smaller than a Galra's, so pink and neat…I like them." He nuzzled Shiro's neck as he kept playing, teasing his cock. "And as for these…" His hand moved further down to cup Shiro's testicles. "Your species must barely produce any semen at all. Your females must be very fertile to have a population of billions. Tell me, are multiparous births common?"

Shiro groaned unhappily as his cock strained at Sendak's touch. The Galra's huge cock and huger knot were still inside him, and every so often they released another spurt of come in to his already-filled ass. He had a ludicrous, hysterical vision of a Galra masturbating into a bucket to catch all the semen. Claws, claws, he reminded himself - but all he could feel were the slightly rough pads of Sendak's fingers on his cock, stroking over the sensitive head and making it leak precome.

It would be perfect if Shiro's control over his body extended to making his hardon vanish instantly - every adolescent boy's dream. If he could just pretend that Sendak's attentions left him soft and unmoved, he might manage to claw back a little of his dignity. But Sendak's clever fingers played with his body as effectively as they had all along, and Shiro's cock only got stiffer under the Galra's touch. Sendak was all but purring as he manipulated Shiro's erection as well as any human boyfriend he'd had. Shiro felt exposed and humiliated.

He was going to come in Sendak's hand, Shiro realised. He'd nearly come earlier on Sendak's dick; and now all that frustrated desire was making a resurgence. His body was going to let Sendak bring him to orgasm, as if he _enjoyed_ the violation. His ass kept clenching on the huge mass of Sendak's dick that was still stuffed inside him. Sendak was still nuzzling him, licking and nipping at his neck and nearly smothering him with his body. Shiro wasn't a small man, but Sendak dwarfed him.

"No," he moaned under his breath, tossing his head fitfully. He'd got through pretending to want Sendak to fuck him, his mouth spewing ridiculous lies even as his body told the truth; but that had only been torture through pain. Torture through pleasure had turned out to be worse.

"No? Don't lie to me, Shiro." Sendak's fingers trailed delicately up and down his straining dick. "I can feel right _here_ how much you want it."

Shiro let out a wordless unhappy moan. He _didn't_ want it, even though he could feel tightening in the base of his dick and the urge to thrust forward into Sendak's light touches. It felt so horribly good to have a warm, gentle touch on his abused body. Sendak's rough tongue on his neck sent tingles down his spine. The knot in his ass still ached, but it was starting to feel good too. He trembled in Sendak's possessive grasp.

"You want it, don't you?"

Shiro knew the right answer.

"Y-yes, I want it." His body did, at least. It responded to Sendak's touch just as it was meant to.

"Mm, I knew it." The smug satisfaction in Sendak's voice was hard to bear. "Tell me how much you want it."

His careful attention to Shiro's cock changed to rubbing small circles just underneath Shiro's cockhead with one finger. Shiro whimpered as his cock blurted out a string of precome. He could recognise the implied threat: _Or I won't let you come._

"I-" He cleared his throat. "I really w-want it, I want to come so _badly_." And here his pride gave out, because what pain hadn't achieved, humiliating pleasure could: he would say anything to get the torture to end. " _Please_ , let me come." He nearly writhed in Sendak's grasp, trying to escape the wonderful, maddening touch on his quivering cock.

" _Let_ you? I can do more than that, Shiro. Ask me to _make_ you come." Sendak's voice was a filthy purr in Shiro's ear. Shiro's legs kicked, his toes curled, and his voice cracked as he gasped,

"Please, make me come!"

Sendak took hold of Shiro's dick again and jerked it like he did himself, fast and hard, and the movement jarred Sendak's cock inside him so all the nerves lit up and he thought his prostate was throbbing along with his cock, and he clenched down around that massive girth as he suddenly came in hard, shuddering pulses all over Sendak's gentle, cruel hand.

Shiro subsided on the bed, trembling and wrung-out. He didn't feel relieved so much as empty. Now that the haze of sexual excitement had dissipated, he felt sore, humiliated, and dirty. He wanted very badly for Sendak's knot to deflate enough that they would be freed from the tie. But dogs, he knew, could tie for twenty minutes. There would be no escape from Sendak yet.

"A delightful seduction," Sendak told him, one heavy hand coming up to stroke his hair. Shiro vaguely hoped it was clean. "At some points you were almost convincing."

Shiro, too worn out even to grit his teeth, stared at the furs that served as a bedspread, and loathed Sendak with every fibre of his being.

"More practice needed, hmm?" Shiro's stomach dipped in sick horror when Sendak's hand stopped stroking his hair and came into his line of vision to move those furs and drape them over them both. The knot seemed huger in his ass than ever. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it over the course of the night."


End file.
